Mein kleiner Prinz
by Seraphin1977
Summary: Sirius Abschiedsbrief. Sirius hat sich in Harry verliebt und dessen Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit ausgenutzt. Als Sirius was er getan hat, beschliesst er von der Rettungsmission im Ministerium, nicht mehr lebend zurückzukehren. Warnung: Missbrauch. gebetat


_**Beta: Alraune  
**_

_Die Story wurde von dem wundervollen Nabokov-Roman „Lolita" inspiriert._

**HINWEIS:** DIE STORY SOLL IN KEINER WEISE EINE VERHARMLOSUNG ODER GLORIFIZIERUNG VON SIRIUS' TATEN SEIN! ICH MÖCHTE NUR DARSTELLEN, WIE ER DIE SACHE EMPFINDET UND WIE LANGE ES DAUERT, BIS ER ZU BEGREIFEN BEGINNT, WAS ER GETAN HAT!

**Hinweis 2:** Die Story wird eventuell wieder gelöscht. Doch ich möchte den Interessierten die Möglichkeit geben, das Ende zu erfahren. Ansonsten: Bei Fragen dazu kann man mich gerne übers Profil anschreiben.

* * *

**Mein kleiner Prinz**

Harry. Licht meines Lebens, Feuer meiner Lenden. Meine Sünde, meine Seele.

Mit diesem Buch lege ich Zeugnis ab von den Dingen, die ich getan habe. Ich möchte die Nachwelt wissen lassen, warum das Ende, dem ich nun entgegen sehe, keine Falle, kein Unfall und kein Irrtum war, sondern alleinig meinem selbst gefassten Entschluss entspringt. Ein Entschluss, der in mir in den letzten Tagen herangereift ist und der, in Anbetracht dessen, was war, mir keine andere, als diese letzte, endgültige Lösung sinnvoll erscheinen lässt.

Und vielleicht, wenn Harry diesen Brief eines Tages lesen sollte, dann kann er mir vielleicht die Dinge verzeihen, die ich nicht hätte tun sollen und doch zu schwach war, um davon Abstand zu nehmen.

Doch wo beginne ich? Nun, am besten in Askaban. Oder war es doch früher?

Meine Kindheit war kalt, lieblos und ist deswegen auch nicht wert, ausführlich geschildert zu werden. Meine Eltern hatten sich etwas anderes erhofft als mich. Etwas, dem mein kleiner, dummer, gefallsüchtiger Bruder viel näher kam als ich es jemals hätte sein können.

Mir wurde oft genug vermittelt, dass man mich nicht wollte. Mein kleiner Bruder war mir ein Trost in vielen einsamen stunden. Doch er entfremdete sich von mir. Dass wir am Ende doch wieder hätten zusammenfinden können, verfolgt mich bis heute, lässt meine Schuld wachsen, denn ich habe tatsächlich versäumt, ihm die Chance zu geben, mir dies mitzuteilen, da ich mich selbst für zu wichtig hielt, um ihm Zeit zu widmen. Hätte ich es getan, dann wäre ich es gewesen, der gestorben wäre. Es wäre besser so gewesen. Für alle. Diese bittere Wahrheit beginne ich nun zu begreifen.

Doch es kam bekanntlich anders. Ich wurde elf und kam nach Hogwarts. Mein Bruder blieb zurück. Als er ebenfalls nach Hogwarts kam, hatten wir uns bereits in so gegensätzliche Richtungen entwickelt, dass wir kaum noch miteinander Kontakt pflegten.

Aber ich hatte viele andere Freunde. Drei wundervolle beste Freunde, von denen einer uns andere drei tot sehen wollte. Und ich hatte Mädchen. Viele Mädchen. Doch offen gesagt, diese runden, prallen Mädchen, die man mir zugedacht hatte, sie reizten mich kaum. Damals, als ich noch jung war, da wunderte sich niemand über meinen Geschmack. Niemand fragte, weil meine Freundinnen allesamt eher von knabenhaftem Typ waren. Und jung…ganz junge Mädchen, kaum in der Pubertät. Ich mochte den Anblick ihrer geraden, kleinen Körper. Körper, die so straff und schmal waren, dass ich meine Augen nie davon abwenden konnte. Junge Mädchen, fast Kinder noch, die mich alle heimlich anhimmelten. Ich konnte das Glitzern in ihren Augen stets fühlen, wenn ich durch die große Halle an ihnen vorbei ging. Genoss es, wenn sie über mich tuschelten, ihre Freundinnen anstupsten und rot wurden, wenn ich ihnen mein charmantes Lächeln zeigte. Kleine Prinzessinnen, albern, naiv und unterwürfig. Wie mochte ich sie… um ehrlich zu sein, natürlich war mir bewusst, dass ich auch die kleinen Prinzen anziehend fand. Mehr und mehr… Es mag schockieren wenn ich gestehe, dass ich nicht selten seinen Tarnumhang stahl um die kleinen Prinzen und Prinzessinnen die so makellos, schmal und haarlos waren, in ihren Waschräumen beobachtete. Wie mich das Verlangen jedes Mal packte, wenn ich sah, wie sie ihre nackten Leiber fröhlich schwatzend mit Seife einrieben, wenn meine Hände jedes Mal zu meiner Körpermitte fanden, wenn mir der Geruch von Kinderschampoo in die Nase drang.

Einmal…das mochte vielleicht der endgültige Eintritt in meine dunkle Welt gewesen sein, einmal war mir das Schicksal gnädig und einer meiner kleinen Engel stahl mir eine Gallone, als ich meinen Geldbeutel unachtsam offen im Gemeinschaftsraum herumliegen ließ. Peter, mein Freund, schon damals war er ein Verräter, kam sofort zu mir gerannt, um mir von dem Verbrechen zu berichten und mir den Übeltäter zu zeigen.

Ein Junge. Zart, dunkelhaarig, blass und schmal wie ein Elf aus einem Märchen war er mit mandelförmigen schwarzen Augen. Ich kenne seinen Namen nicht mehr, doch weiß ich, dass er derjenige war, der mir im gezeigt hat, was wirkliches Glück für mich bedeutet. Der kleine Junge, der noch so neu und verloren in der Schule war, gestand mir unter Tränen, dass er zu arm war, um sich einen neuen Zauberstab zu kaufen. Seiner war zerbrochen, seine Eltern hatten ihm kein Geld gegeben und was hätte er denn tun sollen…was wäre er denn ohne Zauberstab auf einer Schule wie Hogwarts. Und nein, mein kleiner, schüchterner Engel ging nicht zu Dumbledore um einen Geld für neuen zu erbitten, er ging zu mir!

Und ich verstand ihn. Ich bin ein guter Mensch, also habe ich ihm angeboten, ihm das Geld für den Zauberstab zu geben. Ganz einfach so…denn natürlich reichte die eine Galleone nicht. Er sollte sich nur einmal für mich, und nur für mich alleine, duschen.

Nachts, als alle schliefen kam der Kleine tatsächlich an mein Bett, weckte mich mit einem scheuen Lächeln und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Meinem kleinen Prinzen.

Eine unglaubliche Erregung erfasste mich, als er sich auszog, nur für mich, und mich nicht wegschickte. Auch dann nicht, als ich mich ebenfalls auszog und er sah, welche Wirkung sein kleiner Elfenhintern auf mich hatte. Als er sich abrieb, konnte ich nicht mehr an mich halten und fing auch an, mich zu reiben. Sicherlich hat es ihn irritiert, doch der kleine Teufel, er wollte nicht wegsehen. Mit großer und größer werdenden Augen sah er, wie auch ich groß und größer wurde. Er hätte mir sagen können, dass ich gehen soll, ich bin kein Unmensch, ich hätte ihn nicht geschlagen, niemals… Das wusste er sicherlich. Doch er tat nichts außer unsicher dazustehen und mich dabei zu beobachten, wie ich mich selbst befriedigte.  
Als er sich dann umdrehte, um sich fertig abzuduschen wurde mir klar, dass es eine Einladung war. Ich hatte doch den verlangenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkannt. Er war neugierig auf den großen Jungen, mich. Aber klein und jung wie er war, traute er sich nicht, mich darum zu bitten. So gehorchte ich seinen Augen und berührte ihn. Ganz sanft glitten meine Hände über seinen Körper, presste sich meine Männlichkeit zwischen seine Schenkel und liebkoste meine Zunge seinen Nacken. Er zitterte, er war unsicher. Merlin, ich glaube ich war in meinem Leben noch nie so erregt wie von der Unschuld dieses Kindes das mich wollte, ich sah es. Er zitterte. Natürlich, er hatte Angst der Kleine. Angst vor dem Unbekannten. So flüsterte ich ihm zärtliche Worte ins Ohr, hauchte ihm Beschwichtigungen entgegen, dass er das Schönste sei, was ich jemals gesehen habe, dass er mich nicht zu bitten bräuchte, ich wüsste, was seine wundervollen Mandelaugen mir mitzuteilen versuchten. Als ich in ihn eindrang, schrieen wir beide. Er war nicht darauf gefasst, welch anatomische Größenunterschiede die Pubertät bewirken könnte. Immerhin, ich war siebzehn, in meinem letzten Jahr und er…so zart und jung. Doch ich wollte meinen Engel nicht leiden lassen. Ich streichelte seinen Bauch, leckte die kleine Stelle, wo das Kinn auf den Hals traf und meine liebevollen Hände befriedigten ihn, als ich ihn an die Wand drückte. Bestimmt war ich einen ganzen Kopf größer als er, denn ich musste ihn hochheben, um besser in ihn hineinstoßen zu können. Seine Beine baumelten in der Luft, sein Bauch war an die Wand gedrückt und das heiße Wasser ergoss sich wie ein warmer Sommerregen über unseren stöhnenden Köpfen, als ich mich in ihm ergoss.

Natürlich hat der Kleine seinen Zauberstab bekommen. Doch war er seit dem nervös, verwirrt…das Erlebnis mit mir war mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Doch offensichtlich wusste er nicht, wem er davon erzählen sollte, denn es hat nie ein Mensch erfahren. Niemals von dieser ersten Nacht im September, und auch nicht von den weiteren Nächten, die daraufhin folgten. Ich schrieb meinem kleinen Prinzen Briefe, versprach, ihm zu helfen, wenn er wieder finanzielle Probleme hätte und schenkte ihm Süßigkeiten. Wir trafen uns am schwarzen See, und ich sagte ihm, dass er es gut haben würde bei mir. Ich würde ihm nie wehtun, ich würde ihm alles geben, was er wollte, und alles, was ich dafür als Gegenleistung wollte, war der süße Geschmack seiner Zunge und den zarten Duft nach Gummibärchen seiner Haare, der mir so wundervoll in die Nase stieg, jedes Mal, wenn ich auf ihm lag.  
Ich wusste, er wollte mich, sonst hätte er nein gesagt. Auch wenn er mich nie darum bat, die eifrige, vorwitzige kleine Zunge, die meinen Penis leckte als wäre er ein Kätzchen, das Milch aus einer Schale trank, war mir genug Beweis, um zu wissen, dass er unsere Treffen ebenso genoss wie ich. Mein kleiner Prinz.

Jedes Mal wenn dieses liebe, kleine Kindergesicht mit den großen, dunklen Mandelaugen ansah, wusste ich, dass ich ihm verfallen war bis zum Ende meiner Tage. Doch allzu schnell war diese wundervolle Zeit vorbei und die Schule war für mich vorbei. Er wollte mir schreiben, mir…seinem Beschützer, sein großer Bruder und Liebhaber…doch er hat es nie getan.

Fast hätte es mir das Herz zerrissen, so sehr fehlten mir die schwarzen Monde seiner Augen und der Geruch nach Gummibärchen seiner weichen, dunklen Haare. Doch die Zeiten waren nicht danach zu trauern. Meine Freunde und ich mussten uns mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigen. Der Krieg hatte begonnen und trotz unserer Jugend waren wir mutig und idealistisch genug um zu glauben, dass unser Beitrag dieses dunkle Zeitalter beenden könnte. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, meinem kleinen Engeln hinterherzutrauern, da ich einen Teufel bekämpfen musste.

Doch Heldenmut klingt viel besser als der Heldentod ist. Sinnlos und traurig erscheint es stattdessen, wenn die eigenen Freunde wie Fliegen sterben und man erkennt, wie machtlos und ohnmächtig man selbst oft ist. Wenn man erkennen muss, dass man den falschen Menschen vertraut hat und wenn ein Teil des eigenen Selbst stirbt, wenn man den besten Freund seit Kindertagen begraben muss. Ich weinte um Lily, die süße Lily, die mir immer viel zu rund, zu weiblich und zu selbstbewusst erschien als dass sie mich ebenso hätte fesseln können wie James, ich weinte um James, der beste Freund, den ich jemals gehabt hatte, und ich weinte auch um den kleinen Harry, denn natürlich hatte ich große Angst, dass das unvollendete Werk, diese Familie auszurotten, eines Tages vollbracht werden würde. Ich wollte den Jungen trösten, schützen und ihm das ersetzen, was seine Eltern ihm nicht mehr geben konnten. Ich war doch sein Pate, sein Beschützer. Doch stattdessen saß ich hilflos und machtlos in Askaban für eine Tat, die ich nie begangen hatte und die ich nie hätte begehen wollen. Ich bin ein guter Mensch.

Nein, niemals wollte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas anderes, wenn ich an Harry dachte, als für ihn sorgen zu können. So wie James. Wusste ich doch, dass er zu den Dursleys gebracht wurde. Ich hatte doch an eigener Haut erfahren, wie grausam es war, in einem Haus ohne Liebe aufzuwachsen. Und das wollte ich dem Vermächtnis von James, der mir wie ein Bruder war, geben. Liebe.

Ich war wahnsinnig, als man mich nach Askaban brachte. All das Grauen hatte meinen Geist verwirrt und doch, doch gab es Gedanken, die meinen Geist klarer werden ließen. Wenn ich an gewisse Dinge dachte, so konnte ich mich wieder aus diesem schwarzen Strudel, der meinen Geist umfangen hatte, herausziehen. Zum Beispiel der Hass auf meine Familie, all diese verlogenen Heuchler, die mir mit ihrer Erziehung meinen kleinen Bruder gestohlen hatten, die ihn in die Arme dieser Leute getrieben hatte. Ich dachte daran, dass Peter diese Leute heimlich unterstützt hatte, dass er mir auch noch meinen anderen, meinen Seelenbruder gestohlen hatte, indem er ihn Voldemort auslieferte… Ich dachte an den Jungen mit den braunen Mandelaugen, was er nun wohl machen würde und ob er noch dieses verführerische, unschuldige kleine Kinderlächeln hatte, oder ob er zu einer weiteren, farblosen Figur, einem wie viele andere, herangereift war. Und ich dachte an Harry, und an die Liebe und Geborgenheit, die ihm fehlte.

Eines Tages, soviel ist bekannt, gelang mir die Flucht. Mehr tot als lebendig und mehr wahnsinnig als gesund gelangte ich weg von dem Grauen, das mich dort gefangen hielt. Ich entkam und meine Wege führten mich nach Hogwarts, wo sich nicht nur der Verräter verkrochen hatte, sondern wo auch derjenige war, dessen Babygesicht mich über so viele Jahre hinweg beim Einschlafen getröstet hatte. Der schönste Gedanke. Dass es jemanden gab, der mich brauchte, für den ich sorgen sollte und der meine Hilfe benötigte.

Und Harry war wundervoll. Stark, tapfer und abenteuerlustig wie sein Vater. Doch jung und leichtsinnig… aufregend. Harry war aufregend. Ich glaube, ich war mir gar nicht darüber bewusst, wie sehr mich dieser Junge faszinierte, als ich zum ersten nach vierzehn Jahren wieder in das Gesicht von James, oder zumindest dessen Ebenbild, blicken durfte.

Doch vermutlich hätte ich nie etwas außer väterlicher Liebe für den Jungen empfunden, wenn er mich zum Abschied nicht umarmt hätte. Es war nicht sein heldenhafter Kampf gegen die Dementoren, oder dass er mich aus dem Turm vor deren Kuss gerettet hatte. Es war der kleine, unschuldige Abschiedskuss, den ich ihm auf die Wange geben durfte, während er mich voller Zuneigung umarmte, er brachte mein erkaltetes, todgeglaubtes Herz zum glühen. Es war diese unverhohlene Zuneigung, diese kleine, für ihn vielleicht unbedeutende Geste, die Wünsche in mir wachriefen, die ich mir noch nie eingestehen wollte.

Liebe!

Es war nicht einfach nur Verlangen, das ich empfand, als ich mich von der Umarmung wieder löste, um mit Seidenschnabel zu fliehen. Natürlich, die blasse zarte Haut, die zierliche Gestalt und die sanften grünen Augen, sie gefielen mir. Doch es war das freundliche Lächeln, das seine Lippen umspielte, das mich für ihn entflammt hat. Ein bisher nie gekanntes Gefühl von Wärme, Geborgenheit und Zuneigung durchflutete mich. Vor mir stand der erste Mensch seit langem, der mich mochte. Fast brach ich in Tränen aus, als mir zur gleichen Sekunde klar wurde, dass das, worüber wir an diesem Abend gesprochen hatten, nicht wahr werden würde.

Ich war kein freier Mann und würde mich versteckt halten müssen. Zu meinem eigenen Schutz, aber ich zu dem Schutz des Jungen. Eines Jungen, für den ich nun alles geben wollte, für den ich meinen Möglichkeiten entsprechend sorgen würde.

Ein Mensch, der mich brauchte, ein Mensch, der mich mochte.

Ich flüchtete ins Nirgendwo. Irgendwohin, wo ich nicht verweilen würde. Erlaubte mir selbst nie, mich mehr als wenige Tage an einem Ort sicher zu fühlen. Ich war unruhig, rastlos und doch glücklich. Der Gedanke an das liebe Gesicht des Jungen, daran, wie warm er gewesen war, als er sich zum Abschied an mich geschmiegt hatte und wie zart seine Haare waren, ließ mich lächeln, egal, wo ich auch war. Wie eine kleine Katze, nein, natürlich wie ein kleiner Kater, war der Junge gewesen. So zart und weich fühlte ich seine Haare, als ich meine Hand durch seinen Schopf gleiten ließ. Die samtene Haut, die meine Lippen kurz streiften, das kleine Stückchen Glück, das ich haben durfte, es bedeutete mir alles.

Ich konnte mich dem Jungen natürlich nicht in dieser Weise offenbaren. Natürlich, ich war älter, ein Freund seines Vaters und sah abgesehen davon, auch nicht so gut aus wie ich hätte aussehen können. Mein Gesicht, mein Körper und vielleicht auch mein Geist bezeugten Askabans Grausamkeit. Nein, so jemand wie ich. Wie konnte ich auch die Erfüllung meiner Liebe hoffen?

So waren meine Tage damals beides, Feuer und Eis. Heißes Feuer, Verlangen und Liebe, die mich jedesmal erfüllten, wenn ich mich an diesen kurzen Moment von Zuneigung, den ich hatte spüren dürfen, zurückerinnerte.

Doch regelmäßig gefolgt von eisiger Kälte, Zweifel und letzten Endes Depressionen, wenn mir klar wurde, dass uns nicht nur viele hundert Kilometer, sondern auch Alter, Aussehen und gesellschaftliche Konventionen trennten. Dass Harry eine verbotene Frucht für mich war, von der ich nie würde kosten dürfen. So dachte ich…es war grausam. Die Erfüllung aller Wünsche für einen kurzen Moment vor Augen gehabt, für Ewigkeiten eingebrannt in mein Herz und doch unendlich weit entfernt. Unerreichbar.

In diesem Jahr lebte ich, wenn ich meinem Dasein eine Bezeichnung geben sollte, wohl am ehesten in der Eiszeit. Denn meine Erinnerungen zehrten an mir, das unerreichbare Glück, das ich mir wünschte, es zehrte an mir. Mehr, als es alle Dementoren dieser Welt auf einmal gekonnt hätten, wurde ich von der Angst ausgelaugt, Harry nie wieder nah sein zu können.

Doch es kam anders. War das Glück mir hold oder war dies nur ein neuerlicher, boshafter Stich, der mein krankes Herz endgültig brechen sollte?

Harry, der liebe Junge, er schrieb mir natürlich. Mein Junge… er mochte mich. Schrieb mir von all seinen Sorgen, vertraute mir Wünsche und Ängste an, die er mit sonst niemandem teilen wollte. Diese Briefe waren meine Schätze. Das kindliche Vertrauen, das mir aus ihnen entgegenspiegelte, beglückte mich in einer Weise, die ich noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Doch natürlich musste ich vorsichtig sein. Niemals durfte er meine Gedanken auch nur erahnen, das Kind, das er noch war, hätte doch sicher Angst vor mir bekommen.

Eigentlich sollte ich Lord Voldemort danken. In gewisser Weise habe ich es wohl auch. Still und heimlich habe ich ihm Dankesbriefe geschrieben. Mein Hass, den ich zweifelsohne gegen ihn hege, konnte doch nicht die Freude über all die verzweifelten, ängstlichen Botschaften von Harry vertreiben, die ich jedes Mal in mir verspürte, wenn er mich um Rat fragte.

Wenn ich mich um ihn kümmern durfte.

Ich bin sein Pate, sein Beschützer. Es war doch meine Aufgabe zurück zu kehren, um in seiner Nähe zu sein. Wäre ich nicht ein schlechter Pate gewesen, wenn ich die Gefahren, die auf ihn lauerten, nicht bekämpft hätte? Wenn ich meinem kleinen Prinzen nicht beiseite gestanden hätte?

Die Gefahr, die Harry bedrohte gab mir jedenfalls endlich einen Vorwand – ach nein, das klingt so negativ, einen Anlass, gab mir einen Anlass, wieder in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Oft schalt ich mich für meine feuchtwarmen Gedanken, wenn ich mit der einen Hand meine Lippen berührte, die für einen kurzen Moment seine Haut streifen durften…und mit der anderen Hand meinen Penis massierte und mir vorstellte, es wäre Harrys zarte Hand, der dies tat, weil er mich mochte, weil er mich brauchte, mich liebte, mich begehrte…

Nach dem Höhepunkt überkam mich nie das altbekannte Gefühl von körperlicher Schwere und geistiger Leichtigkeit. Gewissensbisse… er war doch so jung. Aber viellecht, ich gebe zu, der Gedanke war nicht so tröstlich, wie er es dem Anstand entsprechend hätte sein sollen, wäre mein Verlangen nach dem Jungen sowieso erloschen, wenn ich ihn sehen würde. Weil er kein kleiner Prinz mehr war, sondern einer dieser rüden, grobschlächtigen Jugendlichen, die fast so wenig Reiz auf mich hatten, wie ihre plumpen, weiblichen Altersgenossinnen. Und doch, auch dann wollte ich ihn wiedersehen. Um jeden Preis.

War es nicht schon mehr Glück als ich hätte erhoffen dürfen, als ich sein junges Gesicht durch das Feuer wiedersehen durfte, dass ich seine Stimme durch diesen Kamin hören durfte, als wir über Moody, Crouch und all diese anderen Männer sprachen, die mich in diesem Moment doch nicht halb so in Erregung versetzten wie mein Patensohn?  
Nein das war es nicht, den wir sahen uns wieder. Merlin, ich sah Harry. Er war bei mir. Ich war ihm so nah, er war so glücklich, als er mich sah. Er fiel mir um den Hals und drückte mich, und ich, ich verliebter Narr, durfte erneut seine Wange küssen. Der gute Junge war so erleichtert darüber, dass ich wohlauf war, dass ich ihn auch ein zweites Mal küssen durfte, nun schon etwas näher an seinen himmlischen rosa Lippen, ohne dass es für merkwürdig befunden wurde.

Natürlich waren seine Freunde dabei. So oft ich mir sie Szenerie unseres Wiedersehens auch vorgestellt hatte, immer waren sie dabei gewesen. Ich wagte also nicht einmal davon zu träumen, mit ihm jemals allein und ungestört sein zu können.

Deswegen möchte ich hier eines klar stellen: Ich bin ein Opfer.

Ich bin kein böser Mensch, ich bin ein sehr guter Mensch, der für alle, die er liebt, immer nur das Beste will. Ich gönne Harry seine kleinen Freunde. So langweilig und schwach sie auch sein mögen, ich wollte niemals etwas anderes als sein größtes Glück.

Alles was ich tat, ist aus Liebe geschehen.

Und diese Liebe, wurde sie erwidert? Vielleicht… als die Kinder dann zu mir in diese Höhle kamen und sich so rührend um mich sorgten, als Harry sich um MICH sorgte und mich glauben machte, ein wertvoller Mensch zu sein, da konnte ich nur mit größter Mühe Tränen der Rührung zurückhalten. Diese dummen Kinder, sie wollten mich wegschicken, weil mir Gefahr drohen könnte. Was für ein Pate wäre ich gewesen, wenn ich meine Sicherheit über die meines wunderschönen Engels gestellt hätte? Nein, er war nicht plump, groß und abstoßend geworden. Er war noch immer mein Prinz. Und deswegen würde ich bleiben und ihn, wenn es sein müsste, mit meinem eigenen Leben beschützen. Und das sagte ich ihm auch.

Seine Antwort konnte ich nicht sofort deuten. Natürlich, die gesprochenen Worte verstand ich wohl. Doch ich brauchte ein paar Momente bis ich das verheißungsvolle Funkeln in seinen Augen deuten konnte. Dieser Ausdruck den sein Gesicht annahm, als meine Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührten und zärtlich bis zu seinen Lippen entlangfuhren, als ich mich von ihm verabschiedete. Er erschauerte, und ich denke, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, auch wenn er es danach als Hirngespinst abtat, hatte er meinen wahren Gefühle verstanden, denn die Antwort die seinem Geist nicht bewusst war, die mir sein Mund deswegen nicht sagen konnte, war doch von Herz und durch seine Augen zu mir durchgedrungen.

Er liebte mich!

Nicht als Pate, das wohl auch, aber auch anders. Ich sah es. Und einen Herzschlag später fügten sich all die Puzzleteile unserer vergangenen Kontakte zu dem wundervollen, farbenprächtigen Bild eines verheißenen Garten Edens zusammen. Er liebte mich. Er hatte gelächelt, als ihn bei unserem ersten Abschied geküsst hatte, weil es ihm gefallen hatte. Er erschauerte als meine Fingerspitzen seine Lippen berührten, weil erregende Stromstöße durch seinen Körper zucken lies. All die Briefe, in denen er immer wieder geschrieben hatte, wie gerne er doch bei mir wäre, viel lieber als bei den Dursleys. Dass er am allerliebsten bei mir wohnen würde, mit mir alleine in einem Haus. Mir wurde endlich klar, was er damit gemeint hatte. Dass sich mein Prinz innerlich genauso danach sehnte, mir vereinigt zu sein, wie ich mir das Gleiche erträumte. Wir waren zwei Liebende, die vielleicht durch Mauern getrennt waren, doch das Leben und die Liebe findet immer einen Weg und mir wurde klar, dass ich diesen Weg suchen musste, der es Harry möglich machte, zu mir, in meine Arme, zu gelangen.

Ohne die Weasleys natürlich. Ohne Hermine. Nein, ich missgönne ihm ihre Gesellschaft nicht. Doch die Szenen, die sich nun in meinem Kopf abspielten, waren zum ersten Mal so, wie sie ein erwachsener Mann erhoffen sollte. Harry und ich, nur wir beide. Wir uns lieben, wie wir uns küssen, wie wir miteinander, aufeinander, ineinander sind. Nein, Harry war so jung und verführerisch. Doch es war nicht falsch, was ich begehrte, denn ich selbst wusste doch nur zu gut, wie viel Vergnügen ich schon wesentlich jüngeren Kindern bereiten konnten. Wie sie unter meinen Händen dahinschmolzen und sich mir ergaben. Und Harry, so wie es aussah, musste ich nicht einmal bitten. Ich musste nicht, wie sonst üblich, ein Szenario und eine Gelegenheit schaffen, die meine kleinen Engel zu mir finden ließen. Harry würde selbst kommen. Weil er mich wollte, genauso, wie ich ihn wollte.

Meine Eiszeit war zu Ende. Stattdessen begab ich mich nun in eine endlose Wüste. Lust, die meinen Körper zu verbrennen drohte, die ich nun empfinden durfte, Verlangen, Liebe, die meinen Körper, meine Lenden und meinen Geist zum Kochen brachten…doch keine erlösende Oase, wo ich den Durst löschen könnte, wo der Saft des Jungen mich vor dem Hitzetod, dem innerlichen Verbrennen hätte schützen können. Doch die Wüste war erträglicher, denn ich wusste, dass ich nur würde warten müssen. Die Gelegenheit würde kommen, Harry würde zu mir kommen. Ich musste nur auf ihn warten und für ihn, seine weichen Hände, sein warmes Herz und seinen kleinen Hintern bereit sein. Der Junge sehnte sich doch danach, das schrieb er mir in jedem Brief, bei mir zu sein…

Wie ein verliebter Teenager war ich, so wie ich jeden seiner Briefe ersehnte. Sollte ich mich nicht dafür schämen, dass ich mich mit einem animierten Bild von Harry befriedigte… Weil meine Hände langsam Hornhaut ansetzten…konnte ich doch keinen anderen Gedanken mehr fassen als endlich körperlich vereint mit dem Menschen zu sein, den ich mehr liebe als alles andere auf dieser Erde. So viel Liebe ist ein Geschenk, sie ist niemals falsch. Und deswegen wollte ich bereit sein, bereit für unsere gemeinsame Zeit, die kommen würde.

Und unsere Zeit kam. Nun, wie ich bereits erwähnte, ich habe die Taten des dunklen Lords niemals gut geheißen. Doch muss ich zugeben, mir heimlich in erregter Erwartung die Hände gerieben zu haben, als ich vom Tod Cedric Diggorys hörte. Natürlich war ich zuerst besorgt, mein Prinz hätte Schaden genommen durch die Hand dieses Monsters. Doch er kam mehr oder weniger unverletzt aus dem Labyrinth zurück. Doch traurig, verwirrt und einsam. Der arme Junge. Er war verzweifelt.

Aber ich war da, um ihn zu trösten.

Die Ferien begannen kurz darauf und wir hatten endlich die Möglichkeit für ein Wiedersehen. Und ich musste nicht fragen. Harry bat mich, nein, er flehte mich an. Und ich wusste, dass ich Recht gehabt hatte. Ich wusste, dass er mich wollte, nach mir verlangte und in meinem starken Arm Trost suchte. Denn er verlangte nach mir.

Und ich kam. Diese Dursleys, selbst für Muggel ist soviel geballte Dummheit und Hässlichkeit wohl eine Schande. Sie wussten nichts von der Schönheit meines Engels, behandelten ihn schlecht, als wäre er ein Schandfleck. Als wäre er geringer als sie!

Doch ich wusste es besser.

Als Hund schlich ich mich zu den Orten, an denen sich mein junger Freund gerne herumtrieb, wenn diese Leute ihn wieder schlecht behandelt hatten.

Bei unserem ersten Treffen war er noch schüchtern und zaghaft. Er weinte sich an meiner Schulter aus, stellte mir Fragen zu Voldemort und den aktuellen Ereignissen, klagte mir sein Leid mit den Durseleys…. Und ich hörte zu. Ich bin ein guter Zuhörer, ein guter Tröster. Ich nahm seine Schultern, die zu meinem Leidwesen nun schon breiter geworden waren, in meine Arme und streichelte seinen schmalen, schlanken Rücken. Ich genoss es, wie er zusammenzuckte als meine beiden Hände wie beiläufig seinen Hintern berührten. Doch ich wollte ihn doch nur trösten, nur auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Es ist nicht so, dass ich ein alter Lustmolch wäre, der anderer Leute Notlage ausnutzte um seine perversen, sexuellen Bedürfnisse zu befriedige. Ich wollte Harry nur trösten. Er schmiegte sich an mich und weinte, und was für ein Beschützer wäre ich gewesen, wenn ich ihn aus der Trauer und der Angst nicht herausgeholt hätte? Und deswegen küsste ich ihn. Zuerst nur ganz unschuldig. Der arme Junge, er war so einsam und verzweifelt, als er sich an mich lehnte.  
Es war, als wäre ich gestorben und im Paradies aufgewacht. So oft ich mir auch unsere ersten Berührungen in meinen feuchten Träumen vorgestellt hatte, sie wurden niemals der Wirklichkeit gerecht. Ja doch, er zögerte. Er wirkte fast erschreckt als meine Zunge seine Lippen berührte, wollte sich wegbeugen, weg von mir. Doch ich wusste doch, ich hatte doch so oft in seinen Augen gesehen, dass er es ebenso wollte. Dass er es sich nur noch einzugestehen wagte. Also nahm ich ihm die Entscheidung ab.

Man könnte sagen, ich zwang ihn zu seinem Glück. Aber das würde viel zu hart klingen. Ich zwang ihn nicht, ich zeigte ihm neue Welten. Nein, er hatte keine Angst, als er so verwirrt war, mein Kleiner, er wusste doch nur nicht, wie er sich mitteilen sollte.

Er war doch so unerfahren. Da bin ich mir sicher, er hätte mir geschrieben, wenn ihm jemand anderes zuvor so nahe gekommen wäre wie ich, als ich ihn streichelte und küsste. Ich war gut zu ihm. Der arme Junge war traurig und ich bot um Schutz und Trost. Denn ich bin ein guter Mensch.

Nie und nimmer wollte ich Harry ausnutzen, als ich Dumbledore anbot, mein Haus zum Hauptquartier des Ordens zu machen. Als ich ihm sagte, wie viel besser es doch wäre, Harry zu uns zu holen, jetzt… da der Dunkle Lord sich auf einen Krieg vorbereite.

Ich wollte ihn nur in Sicherheit haben vor dem Mann, der meinen Engel töten wollte. Welcher gute Pate hätte etwas anderes getan?  
Und Harry kam. In mein Haus. Und wir waren vereint.

Sicher, die Weasleys…diese Familie von Spionen und Nervensägen. Sie waren immer und überall. Doch ich schaffte es immer wieder Harry von ihnen wegzulocken. Zu mir… und er kam.

Deswegen war es nicht falsch, ihn zu mir zu holen. Er kam ohne Gegenwehr. Ich musste ihn nicht zwingen. Ich bedauerte ihn in seiner Trauer, seiner Angst… und natürlich tat mein Herz einen Sprung, als er mich fragte, ob er bei mir wohnen dürfte, wenn er von der Schule verwiesen würde. Doch ich durfte nicht zu offensichtlich zeigen, wie sehr mich dieser Gedanke fesselte. Verantwortungsbewusst, wie ich bin, will ich doch, dass er die Schule zu Ende bringt.

Vielleicht hatte er auch etwas Mitleid mit mir. Ich weiß es nicht. Oder er verstand nur mein einsames Herz, das ihn so lange herbeigesehnt hatte. Ebenso, wie andere meiner Körperteile ihre Freude nicht darüber verhehlen konnte, endlich Harry spüren zu dürfen. Und es war… unbeschreiblich.

Es war kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Ich gestehe, ich hatte getrunken und Harry hatte ich ebenso erlaubt, den Feuerwhisky zu probieren. Natürlich war er in meinem Zimmer. Die Röntgenblicke Molly Weasleys brauchten wir nicht. Die alte Vettel schlief schon längst, als ich Harry mit in mein Zimmer nahm. Manch einer mag nun sagen, dass er gar nicht bewusst hätte einwilligen können, weil er gar nicht wusste, was ihn bei mir erwartete. Doch weit gefehlt.  
Er wusste es, er wollte es. Wäre er sonst nicht weggegangen? Hat er mich nicht schon hundertmal mit seinen Blicken, seinen Umarmungen und seiner Suche nach Nähe verführt? Hatte sein vorgetäuschtes Suchen nach Nähe nicht genau den Grund, mich dazu zu verleiten, was ich in dieser Nacht tat? Als wir gemeinsam das Paradies sehen durften, als wir erleben durften, was vollkommenes Glück ist, und fühlen konnten, wie es ist, in einer perfekten Welt zu leben?  
Sicher, er weinte danach. Er blutete leicht und statt erneut Trost bei mir zu suchen, ging er einfach.

Der arme Junge war verwirrt.

Ein solch kraftvolles Erlebnis muss einen jungen Mann doch erschüttern. Zuviel Glück auf einmal, viele können es nicht ertragen.

Nun, Harry war danach jedenfalls wieder in Hogwarts. Er schrieb mir weiterhin Briefe, die, zugegeben, bedeutend sachlicher und nüchterner waren als die glühenden Liebesbriefe, die er von mir bekam. Von mir verliebtem alten Narren, der nun endlich einmal all das offenbaren konnte, was seit frühester Jugend in ihm angelegt war. Und der, in dieser Zeit, zum ersten mal in seinem Leben glücklich verliebt war.

Es wäre schön gewesen, wenn ich sagen könnte, dass sich mein Glück noch steigerte, als ich Weihnachten nicht alleine verbringen musste. Zuerst tat es das auch. Zweifellos. Die ersten Tage waren unbeschreiblich schön. Mein Liebhaber war schmal geworden, noch blasser, noch elfenhafter und damit noch anziehender für mich. Man könnte sagen, er hat sich schön gemacht für mich. Und er war bereit für mich. Unsere Nächte, ich finde keine Worte dafür…

Es wäre das perfekte Glück gewesen, wenn Harry nicht manchmal geweint hätte. Er dachte, ich sähe es nicht. Mein lieber Prinz. Niemals wollte er mir etwas Böses. Er wusste doch, wie gut ich es mit ihm meine.  
Doch das dumme Grangermädchen wusste es nicht, wusste nicht, dass das wohl nur die Verwirrung eines jungen Mannes ob der Erkenntnisse seines wahren Bedürfnisse war.  
Sie fragte ihn, was denn los sei. Wieso er mich so seltsam ansehen würde. Wieso er so abgenommen hätte, so blass sei, wieso er, wie sie von Ron gehört hätte, sich zum Umziehen alleine in der Toilette einschloss statt dies, wie immer, im Jugenschlafsaal zu machen. Wieso er so oft schreiend aufwachen würde, wieso er des Nachts… manchmal ins Bett machen würde. Wieso er sich nicht mehr zusammen mit den anderen duschen würde… und sofort beschloss ich, dass dies nur ein weiterer Hinweis an mich sein sollte, diese angenehme Aufgabe mit ihm gemeinsam zu erleben. Und sie fragte…wieso er so häufig bei mir, mit mir alleine wäre.

Er hat es nicht beim Namen genannt. Er sagte ihr nur, dass Sirius, also ich, sehr einsam wäre. Niemanden außer ihm hätte. Er müsse es tun, weil er wüsste, wie viel es mir bedeuten würde. Weil er für mich verantwortlich wäre… weil er mich liebte.

Und mein Herz zerbrach.

Ich beginne nun viele Dinge anders zu sehen. Vielleicht, eventuell, habe ich manche Dinge falsch interpretiert. Vielleicht gibt es Berührungen, die eben nur das sind, was sie sind, Berührungen und nicht aufzeigen wollen, was sonst noch möglich wäre. Vielleicht bin ich nicht nur sein, sondern auch Harry auch mein Beschützer. Er sorgt sich um mich, das hat er immer. Er wollte mich glücklich machen, so wie ich ihn glücklich machen wollte. Er wollte mir Liebe und Nähe geben, weil ich diese Dinge wie die Luft zum atmen brauchte,

Weil ich ihn liebe. Weil er mich liebt. Nur…ich denke, ich beginne zu begreifen, nicht auf die gleiche Weise.

Snapes Sticheleien dass ich nur zum Hausputz gut wäre, natürlich ärgerten sie mich. Doch ich begleite die anderen nun nicht auf diese Mission um Snape zu zeigen, dass mein Gryffindormut und mein Herz noch so stark sind wie eh und je. Es wäre albern, denn das steht außer Frage.

Ich begebe mich auf diese Mission, um Harry zu zeigen, dass er mir mehr bedeutet als mein eigenes Leben. Ich werde ihn schützen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich im Leben tue.

Tun möchte, denn mir ist klar geworden, dass ich Harry durch meine Liebe nicht das geben kann, was er braucht. Dass ich ihm im Gegenteil das genommen habe, die Unschuld und den Mut, den er für die Aufgabe brauchen wird, die ihn erwartet. Das Böse zu bekämpfen.

Denn heute kann er es nicht. Denn ich bin das Böse und er war nicht fähig, sich gegen mich zu wehren. Weil er ein Engel ist, mein Prinz und lieber in sein eigenes Verderben gerannt wäre, als mich dem meinen zu überlassen.

Ich werde von dieser Mission nicht zurückkehren. Ich werde sterben. Ich werde es einzurichten wissen. Und ich schreibe diesen Brief, um Dir zu sagen, Harry, dass ich Dich Liebe und Dir nie wehtun wollte.

Alles, was ich tat, geschah aus Liebe.

Ich möchte Dir nicht die Last auferlegen, Dich meinetwillen weiterhin kaputt zu machen. Du bist ein kostbarer Rohdiamant, der, wie es scheint, nur ohne mich zum Juwel werden kann.

Denn ich bin kein guter Mensch gewesen, das ist mir nun klar.

Und darum gehe ich.

_Sirius_


End file.
